Family Connections
by Silverstargirl
Summary: The discovery of blood ties between some of the Orphanage gang leads to a quest to discover ancient artifacts and the chance to save the world once again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer -- I do not now nor have I ever owned Final Fantasy or any of its characters except for in my dreams...wishful thinking never hurt anyone after all xD.

Family Connections – Chapter 1 – Uncomfortable Truths

xxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxx

Irvine leaned on the balcony's railing and gazed at the clear blue sky. He wondered how he got to where he was at that very moment. So much had happened in the last year that it simply boggled the mind. He went from being a simple student/ladies man to being a _"savior" _of the world. Rather frightening a thought when you stop and think about it. Not, mind you, that he hadn't enjoyed some of the perks of that auspicious title...at least at first. It had never been easier to catch a fine lady to play with. But there was a real downside...he really had no privacy anymore and the ladies weren't coming to him just because of his good looks and charm. No sir, it was the notoriety...and that sucked ass. He wanted to be wanted for himself..not because of some hype. _Is that possible anymore....t' be loved just for me. Not 'cause of some so called "lucky" chain of events. _"Hyne....how _ah_ wish things would go back to normal again." he drawled softly, not realizing that he said it out loud.

"Whats wrong, Irvy? Why so sad?" said a sweet, cheerful voice from behind him. "And what do you mean by normal anyways?" _He looks so sad again...I wonder what's bothering him._

"Oh hi ya, Sephy. And _ah_ don't know really. _Ah'_m just feeling kinda...outta sorts _ah_ guess. As too what is normal, hell if _ah_ know. Just know that this ain't normal." he said gesturing in an offhand manner toward the giggling fan girls lurking nearby. He grimaced and said in an undertone, "_Ah_ truly wish they would go away and leave me alone." _Come on Sephy baby...help me out girl._

"Ugh...how annoying." she muttered, then turning to glare at the girls suddenly yelled, "HEY YOU....GET AWAY FROM HERE!! OR ELSE!" _Why won't they take a hint and leave my Irvy alone?_

"Or else what?" one of the girls said nastily, leaning forward slightly with her hands on her hips. The other girls looked a little nervous and waited to see what the infamous Selphie would make them do.

"I will assign the lot of you to the Balamb Garden Party Squad, which I am in charge of." Selphie softly threatened, a sickeningly sweet smile curving her lips. "Or have you forgotten that Commander Leonhart gave me _carte blanche_ to _"recruit"_ any students that aren't _"busy"_ whenever I feel the need to." Selphie laughed happily to herself in her head. _I bet that'll make 'em run._

"Ahhh.....w-we were just on our way to st-study.....um....r-right girls?" the girl quickly said, her eyes going round with horror.

"RIGHT!!" the other girls said quite loudly. Irvine and Selphie watched in amusement as they quickly scampered away.

Irvine couldn't help the laughter that rang out from him. _Gotta love the way she works._ "Ya know? You are too cruel, my Darlin'." he said with a grin when he finally caught his breath and gave her a quick hug.

"You know it" she said with a self-satisfied smile._ I'm so glad he's in a better mood...I hate to see him so blue..its just not like him. Heck, he doesn't even flirt anymore which is totally out of character. _She couldn't help but worry...Irvine was special to her. _Darn it, I almost forgot...._ "Um....Irvy?"

"Yes, Darlin'?"

"Headmaster Cid sent me to find you. He wishes to speak to both of us."

"About?" _Maybe its a mission...ah could really use a break from this place. A good fight might be just what ah need._

"I don't know...but....his voice sounded kinda odd." Selphie said, sounding worried. "He mentioned that it was important, so maybe we should hurry?" _I really hope whatever it is is good. Irvy's already a little down in the dumps and bad news is the last thing he needs. Oh well, no point in getting worried about it. Cheer up, girlfriend, smiling makes bad things seem better. _She plastered a cheerful expression onto her face and felt her spirits rise. Everything would be fine. She just knew it.

"Okay...lets hit the pavement then and get this show on the road. With any luck it'll be a mission. Gawd only knows _ah_ could use some time away from my stalkers." he said, smiling when Selphie laughed.

* * *

Cid paced in front of them...obviously upset about something. "Irvine...Selphie as you know we have been doing research into the backgrounds of all the children from my wife's orphanage." he finally said.

They both nodded, suddenly intrigued. Maybe some information had been found about their families.

"Unfortunately, we have not found any evidence that your parents are still alive. We did, however, discover something that I need to talk to you about." he seemed extremely worried and hesitant, as if maybe what he had to tell them was or could be bad.

Irvine glanced at Selphie worriedly wondering what it could possibly be. "Just spit it out, Cid." Irvine said.

"Well...first I need to ask what your relationship is...or what it was."

"Whats that gotta do with anything man?" Irvine demanded, his irritation mounting. _Where the hell does he get the idea that's his business? _

"Just tell me. Believe me its important."

Selphie fidgeted. She was uncomfortable and more than a bit embarrassed. "Well," she began, "we are friends. Really good friends, but thats all. We aren't dating or anything. Nor have we ever done so." _Not my choice. I wish he'd ask me out. I've waited for months. _She inwardly groused. "Why do you ask?"

"Well...its just that I have discovered that the two of you are related by blood and seeing as I knew you were...very close I just wanted to...to be sure that you know......" his voice trailed off as if he couldn't bear to continue.

"WHAT???" they shouted in shock. Selphie then asked, barely suppressing the need to whimper. "H-how closely related are we?"_ Hyne, don't let him be really closely related...._

"You are cousins. First cousins to be exact. Your mothers were sisters."

Selphie was shocked. Her face paled as her mind drifted to all the naughty dreams she'd been having about Irvine. She felt more than a little nauseated. _To think I was wanting Irvy to be my boyfriend! Oh my Hyne...Eww....I think I wanna cry._

Irvine just gaped at Cid unable to say anything. _Why didn't ah remember that? Is that why ah always felt such a strong connection to Sephy? Guess it makes sense in a weird sorta way. We do have similar colorin' and all. An' tells me why the idea of datin' her always seemed so very wrong, even though ah felt so close t' her._ Irvine was suddenly very glad he had followed his instincts, even though he knew Selphie had been keen to date him.

'I'm afraid there is more." Cid said after they absorbed the first bit of news. "I don't know how to tell you this, Irvine." he stopped, obviously unsure of how to continue.

"Hyne be damned, man. What more could there be? Just spit it out dammit." Irvine was suddenly feeling very nervous and more than a little angry. He barely resisted the urge to tap his foot and clench his fists. _Never fails...he always does this...its always blah blah blah, long wait, then more blahs. Ah wish he'd just get on with it already. All this hemmin' and hawin' is only pissin' me off._

"Seifer....", Cid said with a sigh, "is also your cousin, Irvine, on your father's side. All three of you came from the same town, a place called Dominion. Not much is known about it, except that like Winhill, the Sorceress Adel appeared very interested in it."

_Seifer's....my cousin? Damn...I have all the luck, don' I. Why's he talkin' about the town though?That's surely odd. Not like that matters. Oh Hyne...ah do hope t' hell this ain't leadin' where ah think it is. _ Irvine's thoughts were racing. He was torn between feelings of elation and gut wrenching despair. He had family and Seifer was a part of it. _Ah'm not alone....ah've gotta family...a real family. Selphie ah adore beyond words already an' Seifer...Hyne, ah gotta help 'em..can' let no one hurt mah family!_

"Why is that so important, Cid? Why drop all of this on us like this?" Selphie whispered, her shock evident. _Irvy is related to Seifer?....Wow! Hyne, I'm so glad its him and not me. _She felt slightly guilty for that thought. _That was rather uncharitable of me...Note to self...lose that line of thinking, it isn't nice. _Suddenly her mind latched onto what Cid had said about the town. _Hmmm...Dominion? Now, why does that sound familiar? Oh...wait a minute...isn't there a town near Trabia Garden named that...the place that Headmaster McCain told students to avoid. I heard those people hate outsiders so much they would even chase them away using weapons._'

"Well, as you know, there is a manhunt for Seifer and we have received intelligence that leads us to believe he has gone to Dominion. The residents of that town are very suspicious of outsiders. We want the two of you to go to there and search for him while gathering intelligence. You are natives to that town and may have a better chance of getting information. With any luck, you will find him there as well."

_Shit...ah had a feelin' it was goin' t' be somethin' like this. _"Let me get this straight. You've just told me that Seifer's mah cousin and now you want me t' go to the town _ah_ was born in t' help you and all the other head hunters catch him so you can force him t' go through a trumped up trial and, most likely, an execution...am _ah_ right?" Irvine growled. _Ah hope he understands that Seifer bein' family changes __everythin' for me. Ah'll do all ah can t' help him, even if it means goin' against the law._

"Yes, I do wish to find him, Irvine," Cid said, clearly upset at Irvine's reaction, "but not to persecute him. I helped raise that boy and care very strongly for him. Besides, even if that wasn't true...I still wouldn't do that to Seifer. Have you forgotten who my wife is? Edea told me everything. I know he wasn't in control of his actions anymore than she was. But I can't protect him if I don't know where he is. And there's something else you need to tell Seifer if you see him. President Loire has put a generous offer on the table. He believes so strongly in Seifer's innocence that he has offered him asylum in Esthar."

"He's right, Irvy. Matron has always been adamant about Seifer's innocence. She says he was controlled by Ultimecia. And I am sure Sir Laguna wouldn't lie about helping out. He's like totally honest and all. Seifer needs help and we're the only ones that _can_ help him at this moment. He's family. We _have _to help him. So what do you say?" She said looking at him with puppy dog eyes. _I hope he hears me. I know how he thinks....and he's probably feeling very protective of Seifer right now. I know he's gonna help Seifer, but I'm afraid he'll do something that'll get him in trouble too and I don't want that to happen._

"Fine, but if _ah_ find out its all a load of crap y'all will regret it. Clear?" he glared at Cid with as much feeling as he could, determined that the man understood completely. _Ah hope that offer of asylum is genuine. Seifer has suffered enough already. He deserves another chance._

Cid nodded, his face solemn. "Here is a map to help you find the town. Its southwest of Trabia Garden, so you will need to dress for the cold." Cid handed over a packet. "There are also copies of both of your birth certificates. They will help you provide a cover story as to why you went there. There is no reason why you cannot also learn of your family while you are there. If you find Seifer, tell him if you wish about the connection between you or wait until I can. Its completely up to you. Also, as is outlined in the orders in this packet, I wish you to discover what was so interesting to Adel. I will expect a full report. Good luck on your mission. That is all. Dismissed."

"Sir!" They saluted and exited the room.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews. I appreciate them more than I can say. Gives me the warm fuzzies :D

To JadeAlmasy - Glad you liked it.

To PodSara - Thanks for the pointers. I'm trying really hard to watch my grammer, but I can't for the life of me remember all the rules...lol. I apologize for any mistakes I make. Please be patient with me and let me know. I'll try to fix them. xD I have edited Ch 1 a bit and I hope it helped.

To Verdanii - Sorry about the accent thing, but I can't help but see Irvy as old-time western movie style cowboy. xD I don't know...I might change it later. Hard to say at this point.

This chappy features Seifer. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Seifer stood on the icy mountainside and gazed at the tiny town lying peacefully in the valley below. _Looks so innocent and harmless._ He had to find it...that item Ultimecia had wanted so badly. He couldn't allow it to fall into the wrong hands, because if she wanted it, it couldn't be good. It simply had to be something terrible and as such needed to be destroyed. O_ne would never suspect that there was something that had potential to be so extremely dangerous in that picturesque little town. Looks like something off a fucking postcard. Perfect little houses with perfect little gardens, its almost too perfect to describe with mere words._ He closed his eyes and let his mind drift back to the day she told him of the item.

**_Flashback – 6 months earlier_**

Seifer couldn't help but feel trepidation as he walked toward Her chambers. He wondered why Ultimecia had summoned him. He knew he had every reason to be nervous. Her summons were never a good thing, often comprising of her demanding he hurt his friends or destroy the lives of other..even more innocent victims. She had already forced him to send missiles to the Gardens in Trabia and Balamb. M_y home...the only home I have. _Had forced him to imprison his friends, had even forced him torture Squall. _I'm so sorry, Squall...I-I never wanted this. Hyne, why can't I stop...why can't I refuse? What's wrong with me? I-I don't want this...this isn't my dream. Why can't I run away? Please someone help me...stop me...save me! _He cried in his mind desperately, unable to say it out loud. He entered the room where the Sorceress waited for him, an adoring smile automatically stretching his mouth. He fell to his knees before her and kissed the delicately formed hand she extended to him. "You summoned me, Queen of my Heart. How may I be of service?" He said in loving tones, though his mind screamed at him not to....his insides twisting as he fought the compulsions she had embedded in him.

"My precious Knight, I have some wonderful news for you." she smiled with eyes gleaming with malice. "I have discovered your origins. You are from a small village hidden away in the mountains of Trabia called Dominion. What an interesting history this tiny hamlet has." She laughed softly as if only to herself. "It has produced many sorceresses...including Adel. That she wasn't originally from Esthar is a something most people do not know. But it is beyond the point....there is something hidden in that village..something I want...an amulet. I am not entirely sure what it looks like, but after we defeat your worthless friends you will go there and fetch it for me. I cannot get it myself, for it is protected by a guardian force, one so ancient that its name has long been forgotten. It will not allow females near it at all. It is said that it hates sorceresses in particular with a passion. In fact, it will only let the males of the bloodlines in that village near it, which is where you come in, my sweet. You are a male of one of the bloodlines of that measly little village. Thus you are the only one that can get it for me...well...there is one other, but he is not available to me at the moment. I _must_ have that amulet. Is this clear, my Knight?" she said in demanding tones, her golden eyes boring into his.

"As you will, I obey, my beloved. The amulet will be yours." his lips said though in his mind he was crying in shame. _I hope Squall and the others defeats you...defeats us. I cannot bear the thought of you winning. I will do all I can to stop you...even if it means my life is forfeit. Anything is better then you succeeding with your plan._

_**End Flashback**_

_I wonder who is the other one....the one unavailable to her._ He thought, then shaking off the unpleasant memory, headed down the mountain, determined to complete his mission. He arrived at the village about an hour later and pounded forcefully on the gate that barred his way into the village, which was surrounded by a solidly built fifteen foot high wall.

"Go away...no visitors allowed!" came a menacing voice from inside the wall.

"I'm no visitor. I was born in this town and I wish admittance. I came to find my family, if any of them are still alive. My name is Seifer Almasy. Please let me in." _Hyne, I hope they haven't heard of me...about Ultimecia. I must complete this mission...I must._

"And why should I believe this unlikely tale?" the voice said in a thoughtful tone.

"I've no proof except my word. All I know is what I was told. Perhaps if you open the door you can see if I resemble anyone. I promise that I'll not force my way in. I've no wish to harm you or anyone else."

"I suppose there is no harm in looking, but I'll go fetch someone else first. Can't be too safe these days. For all I know you could be a fiend that has disguised himself as a human. I'm not as young as I once was." the voice said gruffly. Seifer heard footsteps heading away from the door and tried to remain calm and patient, neither state being something he good at. After what seemed like an eternity, he heard footsteps coming toward his location. He heard a grunt as the bar on the other side of the gate was removed. The gate open slowly, groaning loudly from disuse.

"For fucks sake, don't any of you ever oil the damn hinges on that thing?" Seifer said, his disgust evident.

"Obviously not." came a cheerful reply, the voice clearly different then the one from before. "Never thought we would ever open it again, I suppose." A man about his height and age with pale blond hair walked through the gate and froze...his violet blue eyes widening in shock. He simply stood there for several minutes before finally saying, "Hyne, you...you look so much like my father. What is your name? The gatekeeper didn't say and I think I really need to know."

"Seifer Almasy." _His eyes...where've I seen them before...they're so damn familiar. _

The other male's jaw dropped in absolute shock, clearly recognizing part of, if not all of his name. "Why the hell didn't Leroy tell me that? Damn that crusty old man, I'm gonna kill him." Seifer raised a brow in question and the other male grimaced. "S-sorry, I guess I'd best explain. I'm Damon...Damon Albers. You're one of my missing cousins. When this village was attacked during the last Sorceress War, a lot of people died, including my father's twin brother and his younger sister and their respective spouses. From what we understand the children survived, but we didn't know where to look. You see, my father had moved away from here years before and was unable to return while the war was still raging. After the war ended, he headed here as quickly as he could to search for any surviving relatives. When he arrived he got the news that the children's lives had been spared, but villagers told him that all of the orphaned children had been sent away for their protection. The village elders refused to tell my father where they had been sent, and although he pleaded with them most vehemently, they never told him."

Seifer couldn't help the derisive smirk that crossed his face. "Can't say I am surprised. They probably just didn't want the burden of caring for all those kids. Hell, they were probably especially glad to get rid of me. No one has ever wanted me around. Except maybe my own parents." _Why would they...particularly now after all I have done..._

Damon was clearly taken aback. "Don't be ridiculous. Come, I know my father will be ecstatic to meet you. He will have loads of questions and will probably grill you for hours. Hope you are prepared for a long chat." Damon laughed and motioned for Seifer to follow him.

_Damn he's as cheerful as that little messenger girl. _Seifer sighed and followed his new "cousin" into the town. _I am so not looking forward to this._ he thought with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. _How much should I tell them? Should I be completely honest or should I hold back? I suppose I should just go by my gut. Its all I have to go on anymore after all. _

Seifer paused for a moment after walking through the gate and looked around. _Too pretty for words. This place is like something out of a dream. Its almost to perfect looking. _The houses appeared to be whitewashed and all of them had window boxes filled with flowers. There was even a fountain in the center of town that was shaped like some kind of animal he had never seen before...well at least not alive. _Kinda looks like the animal on that pendant Squall is always wearing. What did he call it?...oh yeah...a lion._

Damon led him to a house on the other side of the town. Seifer stopped cold when he saw it, a strong sense of _déjà vu_ coming over him. He knew he had seen this house before, that he had even been in it, though he couldn't place it in his memories. He suddenly felt very uneasy. _I know I have been here. I wonder...could this be....the house I was born in?_

"What's wrong?" Damon asked, his concern evident.

"Nothing." Seifer replied, unwilling to admit his unease.

"Okay, if you say so." Damon walked up the landing and opened the door to the house. He grinned and called out, "Father, you won't believe who I found at the village gate."

"Who could you have possibly found that you haven't know pretty much your entire life, Damon?" came a deep baritone voice. A tall, imposing older man with golden hair lightly threaded with silver and a face eerily similar to Seifer's walked into the room. The man's eyes widened incredulously and he whispered, nearly overcome with emotion, "Dear gods, which one are you? Seifer or Irvine?"

Seifer's eyes widened. "My name is Seifer. Why ever would you ask me about Irvine? What's the bloody cowboy got to do with anything?" _Oh god...is...is...damn I guess Irvine must be the other She was talking about._

"You know Irvine, Seifer?" Damon said with a gasp.

"Well, yeah, sorta. We were at the same orphanage. But we were separated years ago. I kinda ran into him again about six months ago. He's too pretty for words, dresses like a cowboy, and fancies himself a lady killer. Kinda annoying if you ask me." _Please tell me I'm not related to that playboy._

Damon and his father laughed at his description, obviously overjoyed to know that Irvine was alive and well. "Well, you see, Seifer, you're my sister's child...and Irvine's the son of my twin brother. He's your cousin. Do you know where he is?" his uncle said.

"I-I can't say for sure. Last I knew he was at Balamb Garden, with the rest of the kids from the orphanage." _Great, the fucking cowboy's my cousin. This just gets better and better. Hmm...that's why Damon's eyes are familiar...they are the same exact shade as Irvine's. _Anger suddenly coursed through his veins. _Man, I've all the luck don't I...first my friends, then my Garden, the only home I've ever known or at least remembered, and now I find that she sent me against my own family as well. Damn that bitch. She knew...she must've. If she wasn't already dead, I'd fucking kill her!_

"Other kids? I cannot help but wonder...was there a girl named Selphina among them?" His uncle asked, clearly hoping the answer was yes.

_Who the hell?...I wonder if he means that little messenger girl, Selphie? _"There isn't anyone called Selphina, but there is a little chirpy runt of a girl named Selphie. Her name is bloody close, so its probably her. Ugh...just thinking of her gives me a headache. She has too much energy and is constantly happy. Why'd you ask?" _Damn, I hope she isn't family. The cowboy I can take, but not her. _

"Well....Selphina isn't related to us, but she is related to young Irvine through his mother. . The war decimated the Tilmitt family. She and Irvine are all that are left."

"Tilmitt? Heh..guess it is her." _At least she isn't related to me...poor Irvine..WAIT...oh my gods...aren't they a couple? Ugh...I hope not...man that would just be so...so gross._ Seifer prayed to himself that their relationship hadn't gotten very far. He forced himself to stop thinking about it, wasn't like he could do anything about it and it could wait until later. For now, he had a very long and difficult story of his own to tell his newfound family.

"I need to tell you something...its painful for me and I'd rather not say it here. Is there someplace more private...someplace away from the front door at least?" he said, dreading the upcoming conversation.

"Of course, please come in and feel welcome. You're home at last and we're so glad to have you, Seifer." his uncle said with concern coloring his voice. The older man led him to a room, comfortably appointed with a leather sofa and several armchairs. His uncle smiled and said, "By the way, my name is Dillon."

"Nice to meet you, Dillon....though I'm not sure you'll be so welcoming once I tell you my tale. I'm afraid its not pretty." Seifer lowered his gaze to the floor...ashamed by all he had done, even though he knew he was forced. His newfound family deserved the truth....the whole truth...no matter how difficult it was. _I hope they understand. That they won't...hate me. I couldn't bear that. _

Dillon looked at him with sad eyes. He understood far more than Seifer could possibly know. The village wasn't completely out of touch with the world after all. He was aware of most of what Seifer had done, but suspected that he had had little, or most likely no choice. This little village had a long history dealing with sorceresses and they knew quite well what those dangerous women were capable of. _Damn them to hell...this is their fault. Those foolish old men, because of them I couldn't protect my nephews and the other children. _He gave a slight nod and sat down on one of the chairs. "Come sit down and tell me. I promise you that everything will be okay, Seifer," he said gently. "Damon please go make us tea, then join us."

"Okay, I will be back shortly." Damon said nodded, understanding and something close to pity filling him as he realized just exactly who his cousin must be. _He must be the one that my father talked about to the elders. Father was so angry. Not just anyone can be a Knight to a Sorceress after all. Only those __of the Blood can be. He must of strongly suspected that the Knight was one of my cousins._

Seifer sat down on the sofa, placed his head in his hands, and tried to gather up his courage...never before had he ever felt so sick with fright. He finally raised his head and seeing calm acceptance in his uncle's eyes began. "A little more than six months ago I met a woman named Ultimecia..."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

This story is taking off on me....oh well....I have never been good at planning ahead. XD Some more of the gang will be entering the story and eventually this will involve everyone, I think...even Rinoa, though I am not sure how yet.

**

* * *

****Family Connections Ch. 3 – Enter Squall**

Irvine looked around his tiny apartment and seeing his mission bag, half-hidden under his bed, grabbed it. _Let's see what do ah need to take with me? Hmm...probably should bring some extra ammo....just in case. Never know what kinda trouble we might run into. _After carefully arranging his ammo into the specialize slots in his bag, Irvine walked over to his closet to peruse the contents. He doubted he had anything suitable for this particular trip. _Damn...don' think ah have anythin' t' wear for the Trabian climate. Guess ah could just wear a long sleeve shirt under my vest instead of nothin'. Yeah that'll have t' do, ah suppose. _He finished stuffing all the items and clothing into his bag and sauntered over to his desk where his beloved gun, Exeter, lay snug in her case. "Hello, baby girl. You an' Daddy are goin' on a little trip today. Aren't ya excited?" he cooed lovingly as he reached for the wooden handled beauty. He nearly jumped out of his skin in startlement when he heard feminine laughter suddenly burst out behind him. _Dammit Sephy, don' sneak up on me like that._

"Teehee...oh Irvy...are you talking to your gun again?" Selphie giggled. _Gosh...you would swear that gun is a person, the way he acts. I feel sorry for any girl he dates...cause there's a good chance they will always play second fiddle to Exeter._

"Of course, darlin'...she is my precious baby girl after all. If _ah_ didn't talk t' her it would hurt her feelin's. An' we can't have that now can we?" Irvine said in all seriousness, stroking Exeter. _Ah'm sure she talks to her numbchuks too...though she would never ever admit it._

"If ya say so, Irvy. Are you ready to go yet?" Selphie said, tilting her head to the side and smiling.

"Almost darlin'. Only issue _ah_ seem t' have is clothin' or rather lack thereof. _Ah_ don' seem t' have anythin' that will work in a frigid climate." Irvine frowned slightly, then grinned as he suddenly got an idea. "Hey darlin' do ya think Cid would have a problem with us makin' a quick like stop at Trabia Garden?" _Surely, they have somthin' ah can beg, borrow, or steal from em._

"I don't see why not. Now that I think about it, we probably should stop there anyway. It would be a good idea to see the Headmaster and ask him some questions. Surely we can get some intel on Dominion from him. Its not really all that far from the Garden and I distinctly remember being warned not to go there. So a little chat with him is in order. Don't you think?" _Besides, I would really love to see my old friends and check up on the restoration as well._

"You are one clever girl, darlin'. Now as t' how the hell we are gettin' there?" Irvine said raising a brow in question.

"Um...I was gonna....um...kinda...um...ask if we could....you know....take the Raggy." Selphie said with a nervous giggle. She began twirling a lock of hair between her fingers and scuffing one shoe against the floor.

Irvine began to laugh at her sheer temerity and shook his head. "Ya think they'll let ya after the last time, Sephy? After that little joy ride you took while transportin' those new students? If _ah_ remember right, half those poor kids are terrified of flyin' now an' _ah'm_ pretty damn sure Squall said you was never t' take the Ragnarök again." _Sephy an' her damn loop-da-loops. Man, was Squall pissed. It ain't like he hadn't warned her time an' again about bein' careful with that ship and its passengers... _

Selphie pouted and said, "Well....maybe we could say you were piloting....or something?" She opened up her bright green orbs wide, fluttered her eyelashes, and smiled entreatingly at him. She was clearly hoping he would help her out. _Come on Irvy...I wanna fly._

"Nuh uh....no way am _ah_ fallin' for that one, darlin'. _Ah _won't lie for ya. You know as well as _ah _do that he won't believe that you would actually let _me _be the pilot. Sorry but the last place _ah _want t' be is on Squall's bad side." Irvine said smiling to soften the words. "Though he might find it in his heart t' drop us off at Trabia Garden. He bein' the pilot, of course." S_orry Sephy but a mans gotta protect his own skin sometimes._

Selphie gave a heavy sigh. "Alright, I guess we can ask him to take us that far at least." She pouted sulkily. _Sniff...meanie._

"Uh, Sephy, _ah_ think it might be best if _ah _asked him....alone. _Ah_ do believe that he'd still rather sore about that incident an' might not take kindly t' _YOU_ requestin' it." _He's so unforgivin' at times, though ah have t' admit what she did was rather foolish....not t' mention dangerous. Those poor kids...._

Selphie sighed. "You're probably right. I guess I'll just wait here while you ask him. Good luck, Irvy."

* * *

Irvine stepped out of the elevator and sidled over to the Squall's secretary. He put one hand on her desk and leaning forward slightly said, "Hello Gorgeous, is the Commander available?" He gave her his most flirtatious smile and winked.

The girl blushed and nodded saying, "I believe so. I think he just finished with his last appointment. I will ask him if he will see you." She pushed a button on the phone on her desk and said. "Sir, SeeD 213, Irvine Kinneas, wishes to have a word with you. Shall I send him in?"

"That will be fine." came a light tenor voice over the intercom.

The girl pushed another button on her desk and the door to the main office opened. Irvine walked over to the door and paused at the threshold. Tilting his hat slightly he smiled and said, "Thanks, Darlin'." He entered the office and seeing the huge pile papers gracing Squall's desk, grimaced in pity. "By Hyne, how do they expect ya t' deal with all of that...that stuff? I surely don' envy yer position." _Don' they know that Squall's not the type t' be a paper-pusher? This is such a waste of his talents._

"Don't remind me. I am already two days behind on it." Squall muttered with a heavy sigh. He laid his forehead on his folded hands and closed his eyes, knowing Irvine wouldn't mind his informality. _I really hate my job...how I wish I was just a plain old SeeD again. I'm beyond bored with this...hassle. During the war, being Commander was okay. At least then I'd something to worthwhile to do, but now....hell, I'd kill for a decent mission. Anything but this endless paperwork. I want...no need action. I feel like my training is being wasted and the stress is starting to get to me. I can't sleep...I can barely eat. Ugh...I think I need a vacation._

"Damn...now _ah _feel guilty fer wantin' t' request yer help." Irvine said. _Damn...he looks so tired. Ah don' think he's been sleepin' enough an' it looks like he's been skippin' meals too. Don' remember the last time ah saw him in the cafeteria. He needs a break. At this rate, bein' Commander's gonna make him ill...if not outright kill him. _

"....?" Squall raised his head looked at him with questioning eyes. _Hmm...?_

Even though Squall didn't say anything, Irvine knew he was asking a question and automatically answered. "Well, ya see, me 'n Selphie are bein' sent on a mission to a town near Trabia Garden an' _ah'm_ kinda wonderin' if ya could take us there on the Raggy."

Squall frowned in confusion. "A mission?...you and Selphie? I haven't been informed of any mission involving either of you lately." His face suddenly went hard and cold as he hissed, "Damn him...Cid is supposed to clear all missions with me." _What the hell is going on....what are you trying to pull, Cid? You dare to send My friends on a mission without telling me? That will NOT be tolerated._

"Hey, _ah'd_ no idea ya didn't know. If ya wanna know about the mission, you'll have t' talk t' Cid." Irvine said, nervously, inching backward toward the door slowly. One could never be too careful when it came to Squall. _Ah wasn't expecting that reaction. Heh....sorry Cid...looks like I gotcha in trouble._

"I'll do that." Squall took a deep breath to calm himself. "After I have a little...discussion with Cid, I will fire up the Ragnarök and take you to where you need to be. Go ahead and get Selphie and load up your supplies. Make it very clear to her that I will be piloting. Not her. Her pilot license is on suspension until further notice. I will meet you at the Dock at 1300 hours." _Cid, you had better hope you have a damn good explanation for hiding this from me._

"Thank you, Sir." Irvine said, saluting. _I hope Cid has a damn good reason for not tellin' Squall._

* * *

Squall stalked into Cid's office not bothering to check with his secretary, ignoring her plea to stop. He didn't even bother knocking. "Cid, why the hell didn't you tell me about Irvine and Selphie's mission?"

Cid sighed, "How'd you find out?" _Last person I needed to know about this...he won't understand._

"Irvine asked me to fly him and Selphie to Trabia Garden." _And in the process informed me of your perfidity._

Cid gave an even longer sigh. "I should've seen that coming. The reason I didn't tell you was because..well...part of the mission is finding Seifer and I wasn't sure how you'd react."

"Don't you think I want to find Seifer too? Why would yo expect me to react badly to that? Despite all that happened, I don't hate him. The only thing that would upset me is if I found out you mean to turn him in to the so-called _proper_ authorities." _Upset's definitely an understatement. That would really piss me off...particularly since I know my father...(ugh...why'd I have to end up with Laguna?)....is offering Seifer a full pardon and asylum._

Cid was relieved. It had never occurred to him that Squall might not hate Seifer. If anyone had personally suffered at Seifer's hands it was Squall. He had even been tortured by him. "I guess you're a much bigger man then I gave you credit for. I should've trusted you....I'm sorry."

"Whatever....just tell me everything. Matter of fact, seeing as this is about finding Seifer, I have every intention of joining the mission. Don't bother arguing with me. I'm going...with or without your permission." Squall gave his famous icy glare, daring Cid to object. He knew that this was one fight he HAD to win.

"I should've had you in the team from the start. I would've...if I'd trusted you more. There's one small problem with you going." _I hope he believes me._

"What is it?" Squall asked, his patience running thin. _What now?_

"Well...you see...the village of Dominion is very...um...selective about who they allow inside its walls. They really don't appreciate visitors. In fact, they won't let anyone in who isn't either from or at least related to someone there. Irvine and Selphie were born in that village. They have a perfect excuse to go. You do not." Cid said. He sincerely wished it wasn't true. Squall was the logical person to go after Seifer. No one knew him better. Not even Raijin and Fuujin.

"I'll just pose as Selphie's boyfriend or something. We'll figure out a way to get me inside." _I'll manage one way or another....I'm a SeeD. We always do._

"Very well. I'll leave it all up to you. Have Irvine and Selphie fill you in on the details. Good luck, Squall." Squall saluted and left the room. Cid sat down with a heavy heart. _I hope everything goes as planned. I've a bad feeling about this. Things are about to get very messy again.__ I hope Edea's right. She believes the children need to go there for some reason. She says there are things that they have to learn. She doesn't feel she has the right to tell them herself. I wonder why. I'm not prepared to send all of them yet. Quistis and Zell are both on missions and I'll not pull them out. If all goes well, I'll send them once they have completed their current missions._

* * *

Squall made a brief stop at his apartment and grabbed Leonheart and his mission bag. He quickly gathered his supplies and headed to the Ragnarök. He walked up the ramp into the ship and went directly to the cockpit, knowing that he would find them there. "Selphie," he growled menacingly, "get out of the pilot's seat. NOW!!"

Selphie jumped and practically ran to hide behind Irvine. _Geez...sometimes he's so mean and scary. S_he pouted slightly and stayed put, saying nothing.

Squall inwardly smirked at Selphie's reaction, but kept his face chillingly calm. "Irvine. Please fill me in on the mission's details. I'll be joining you and Selphie."

Irvine was hardly surprised. He had told Selphie that he was pretty damn sure Squall would come with them. He wouldn't pass up an opportunity to escape his cell...err...office. _Poor, Sephy. She so didn't wanna believe me. _"We're being sent to a town called, Dominion. Its in the mountains southwest of Trabia Garden. The mission has two goals. First, he wants us to enter the town and ascertain as to whether or not Seifer is or has been there. If Seifer is in the town, we are to inform him of President Loire's offer. After this is accomplished, Cid wants us to determine why the Sorceress Adel was interested in this particular town. That is the mission."

Selphie tugged on Irvine's trenchcoat and whispered, "Are you gonna tell him about us?"

"Tell me what about you?" Squall asked. _Are they hiding something from me?_

"Of course, _ah'm_ gonna tell him, Sephy." Irvine hissed. He rolled his eyes and sighed with exasperation. "Cid told us one other thing, Squall. He informed me 'n Sephy that we're cousins."

Squall blinked in surprise. _Irvine and Selphie are related? _He was suddenly glad that Irvine had told him that he hadn't asked Selphie out yet...saying that he wasn't comfortable about actually dating her.

"There's more....apparently Seifer is also my cousin. Mine...not hers." Irvine looked at Squall and wondered how he would react.

"Really? Hnn....never would have seen that coming. Is there anything else?" Squall was inwardly laughing at poor Irvine's expense. _I don't envy him his family. Its a damn good thing him and Selphie never got past friends. That could have gotten rather messy. _Irvine shook his head no. "Good. Lets go."

"One thing, Squall. Can we make a quick stop at the Garden so _ah_ can get something warmer to wear?" Irvine asked. "Everything _ah _own is too light for the climate in the Trabian Mountains."

"Of course. I'd already planned to stop there first. I've a few questions to ask and we should tell the Headmaster that we are in the region. You do know that you should have clothing for all climates...right? You never know where you might be sent during a mission. Planning ahead is important." Squall raised an eyebrow as he waited for Irvine's answer.

"Yeah..._ah _know. _Ah_ left all my warm things at Galbadia. _Ah_ doubt they would fit me anymore though. _Ah _have put on some muscle and gained an inch since _ah_ left there. Just haven't gotten around to buyin' any new clothes." he said smiling, slightly embarrassed. _Never hurts to have a reasonable excuse._

Squall shook his head and sighed. _Only Irvine..... _He started the engines and entered the flight plan into the computer. He grabbed the steering wheel and pulled back on it, causing the ship to begin rising off of the ground. Once enough altitude had been gained, he pushed a button and the ship shot forward.

Selphie gave a happy whoop and started singing. "Flying away...flying away into our DESTINY......"

Both males groaned and Squall begged desperately, "Selphie...please...no singing."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this chapter took so long. My muse was on strike. We have finally come to an agreement. I bake all the cookies he wants and in return I get ideas...xD

I have made some changes to this chapter...it got away from me and now I am slowly editing it to make it better. I am open to ideas if anyone wants to send some my way.

* * *

Seifer was trembling with emotions he couldn't begin to sort out. There were too many and some of them were complete contradictory. He could only hope that this tale he was about to tell wouldn't cause him to lose his newfound family.

"I know that in at least one way everything that happened was my choice. I went with her willingly...at least at first. I thought I knew what being a knight was about," _My so-called romantic dream _"but I didn't, not really. I never realised just how fucked up you could get if the sorceress was...I don't know how to put it...crazy?" _Insane...and terribly angry..... _He shuddered remembering the look in her eyes. "From what I gather, the people of her time treated her abominably. In a way I feel kinda sorry for her, but she didn't have the right to destroy the lives of innocents. I wish I'd had the strength to do what Squall did. The ability to put her out of her misery. But I didn't and to those who don't know me it appeared I was a willing participent. That it isn't true doesn't seem to matter to people and they won't listen to my side....they won't see that once she got her claws into me I was helpless to stop her....fuck...I was helpless to stop myself. My mind was cooped up in a tiny corner of my brain...forced to watch in horror. After she died, I was so overcome with pain and grief at all that had happened that I-I wanted to die for awhile. I had time to reflect on what happened...to accept that I couldn't have done anything different while I was lost in the time stream." _Which is a good thing, since I would have probably killed myself otherwise. _

Dillon saw the look that passed through his nephew's eyes and suddenly realized just how close he had gotten to losing Seifer. _In his shoes...I don't know what I would have done. I have people that I love and who love me to return to. Who did he have?_

Seifer continued after taking a deep, calming breath. "It took me a long time to find my way out of there and when I did I was immediately seized by the Galbadian government and put into 'protective custody'." He gave a bitter laugh. "Truth is they wanted to execute me without bothering with a trial. I knew too much. They go on and on about being victims when they not only wanted what she offered...hell...they were the ones who went looking for her...not the other way around. Of course they thought she was Edea Cramer at the time, but that is hardly the point. I guess they thought I was too stupid to figure out that they wanted to hide the true reason for killing me. They couldn't risk my testimony. Thankfully, they couldn't kill me where they found me. I happened to appear out of nowhere in the middle of the shopping district in Deling City....in plain sight of the public. As soon as they got me out of the city, I used every trick I'd learned at Garden to escape. Once I'd lost them, I started my journey here."

"Why did you come here, Seifer?" Dillon had a feeling Seifer hadn't known about Dominion for long. Someone told him to come here....question was...why?

"I'm not surprised you're wondering about that....I don't know how you'll react to it, but I'm here because of her. She gave me a task before she died. Please don't think I'm here to honor her 'request' though. I'd never do that." He hesitated for a second. _I guess I should tell him.... _"She told me that there is something here...an amulet of some kind that she wanted badly. She wanted it...so it can't be good. I want to destroy it if possible."

Dillon started when Seifer mentioned that the sorceress had sent him here to search for something hidden in the village. _Dear god...does he mean....THAT amulet​? _"Seifer...if what you...what she wanted is what I think it is...you can't just destroy it. The _Rose_ is an ancient artifact of immense power and it is protected by an entity that'lll kill to keep it safe...particularly from sorceresses."

"The rose?" Seifer said, suddenly confused. "I was sent to find a flower?" _What the fuck?_

Dillon gave a semi-amused snort and said, "It isn't a flower. Its an amulet that is shaped like a rose. The legends say that it was one of the favorite ornaments of Hyne. I don't know if I believe that, but I do know that it is a treasure that many would kill to possess. It holds untold secrets of power and magic. The Guardian Force that protects it is also bound to it. What most do not realize, however, is that only the one chosen by the amulet may use it. She was a fool, that sorceress, if she thought that simply possessing it would make it hers."

Seifer sat up straight as a thought suddenly entered his head about another artifact that had been found recently. _I wonder....hell, doesn't hurt to ask. _"You mean its...like Solomon's Ring?"

His uncle looked startled. "Solomon's Ring? Why do you ask about that...for that matter how do you even know of it?" _Another artifact was found?_

"Squall and his friends found it at Tear's Point in Esther. Apparently, the ring accepted one of them as its master. Not sure who, but I'm betting on Squall or Irvine. I heard it came with a Guardian Force as well..." _Probably Squall._

Dillon went a little white around the lips as he realized that the Heir of Hyne was alive in his time. He wanted to tell Seifer everything but it was an extremely long tale that he didn't want to have to repeat. _Irvine isn't the Heir. We would've known the moment he was born, if he had been. This Squall must be the one. I wonder who he is and where he's from. _"Squall? Who exactly is that?" He tried to keep his tone only slightly interested...hiding his sudden fear and excitement.

Seifer gave him an odd look, wondering why he wanted to know about Squall, and said, "Squall is a SeeD. I grew up with him. He was also at the orphanage, and like me, he was never adopted. We were sent to Balamb Garden when we were very young. I was almost seven at the time and he was just turned six. We got along fine at first, but the older we got the more...I don't know...combative we got. He manages to piss me off without even trying. He's so fucking stoic and...introverted. I couldn't help but pick on him, to make him react. Someone needed to crack that fucking shell of his...make him more human, I guess. Heh...I hated the way he would try to ignore me...made me so mad." _Never understood what it was about him...even when we were kids...I always wanted him to notice me...to like me. _"After she got me...well...if anyone suffered at my hands during the war, it was him. I really think...she....she was scared of him...I don't know why, but...she was determined to destroy him. I-I...she used my body to torture him..." He felt a tear run down his cheek. _I tried so hard to fight her....I wanted to save him so bad. I needed to protect him...from her. _

"You love him." It was a statement, not a question. _I don't doubt she would try to destroy Squall...if she suspected or knew who he was. _

"Me? Love him?" Seifer laughed hysterically at his uncle, but deep inside he wondered. I_s that why hurting him...felt so very wrong? No...No can't be. I'm not...gay. _

"Yes, Seifer. I think so. Don't get me wrong. I am not necessarily suggesting that it's romantic love. There are many kinds of love. For all I know what you feel is brotherly. You did grow up together." Dillon smiled at his nephew's reaction, knowing that the boy was in denial. _If Squall's the heir, then maybe Seifer can still be a knight. Hell, perhaps he always has been and just didn't realize it. This Squall is special to him. I can feel it. Seifer is bonded to someone, but it wasn't her. If he was her knight she wouldn't have been able to hurt him. It's a life bond...if he'd actually had been her Knight he wouldn't be standing here...alive._

_Brotherly love? I wish. No...if I love him it isn't like a brother. Squall is temptation personified. He's beautiful. Hyne...where the fuck did that thought come from? _Seifer was shocked at the sudden realization that he was attracted to Squall and ran out of the room. He found the nearest door that led to the outside of the house and exited through it. He was relieved when Dillon didn't follow, apparently realizing that he needed time alone...to think. He wandered along a path, and soon found himself standing silently, gazing at a sunlit pond that he found hidden in the back garden of his family's home. He was pondering his uncle's reaction to his story and everything else that had come out after he finished telling him. _I guess....maybe my feelings toward Squall are stronger than I ever knew. Fucking hell, I only knew that I couldn't leave him alone...even if I did try. Fuu always did tease me about him...she must've seen something I didn't. Damn perceptive female. I won't admit I'm in love him. Nowhere near to ready to take that leap yet._ Seifer smiled with grim determination and decided to take a short nap to clear his mind. _I will deal with the emotional crap later...for now I am gonna relax and enjoy my freedom..temporary though it may be._

* * *

"We are almost there. Irvine there's a coat in my bag that might fit you. It's too big for me, so if it fits, its yours." Squall landed the Ragnarök in the snowfield just south of the Garden.

"Thanks, man. _Ah_ sure do appreciate it." Irvine drawled with a grin. He walked over to Squall's things and picked up a long, black leather trench coat. He whistled through his teeth when he realized it was lined with silky soft, black fur. "Is this real fur, Squall?"

"No. Its a specially designed faux fur that has a high thermal rating. Its waterproof and fire resistant. I ordered it online and it didn't fit. My purchase was non-refundable, so I kept it and ordered another in a smaller size. If it fits I'm glad, 'cause it means my money wasn't wasted. Hell, might've been fate." Squall watched Irvine try it on. _Looks good. A perfect fit._

"Fits like a dream." Irvine walked into the bathroom and admired his reflection. _Holy crap...ah look hot in this. Squally sure does have taste...in leather. Ladies will swoon at the sight of me in this. Maybe ah should wear black more often. _Irvine smiled and headed back to where Squall was waiting. "Where's Sephy? Are we gonna go soon?"

"Here I am. Oh wow...Irvy, that looks totally awesome on you. Where'd you get it?" Selphie asked, her eyes practically bugging out of her head. _He's so hot..if he wasn't my cousin, I'd jump him right now. Oh girl, get those thoughts outta your head. Think of icky things...Cid naked...yeah maybe that will work. _She tried really hard not to gag at that mental picture. At least she wasn't feeling lustful anymore. She knew she'd have to learn not to look at Irvine like that anymore, but it would be difficult.

"From Squall. He got the wrong size all accidental like an' since he couldn't get his money back, he said _ah_ could have. Do ya like it?" Irvine strutted toward her like a runway model, stopping about a foot away from her. He posed and gave an exaggerated leer, which made Selphie giggle.

"Lets get moving. I want to be in Dominion before sundown." Squall said, shaking his head at their antics. He walked over to the exit and opened the hatch. They walked in silence from the Ragnarök to the gates of the Garden without running into any monsters. Arriving, they discovered that the gates had been repaired and were locked. "Hmm...do either of you see a way to get their attention? Like a buzzer or something?"

"There is a little camera-looking thingy over here Squall. It has a red button on it. Maybe thats the doorbell?" Selphie pressed the button down and said in an extremely loud voice. "Helloooo...is anyone in there.......?"

The men looked at each other in complete horror at her carelessness. _What the fuck is she thinking...,_ they both thought simultaneously. "Selphie, please don' push random buttons. What if it'd been a trap or somethin'? You coulda got us all killed." Irvine hissed at her. _Sometimes ah wonder if she ever even considers thinkin' before actin'. Ah love her t' death an' all, but seriously she needs to be more careful._

Selphie looked horrified when she realized what she might have caused. "I'm so sorry," she wailed. "I promise I won't touch anything else." She ran to Irvine and hugged him tightly, sniffling loudly. _When will I learn not to mess with things?_

Irvine sighed softly and hugged her back. "Just be more careful, k? It would break m' heart if somethin' bad happened to ya." _No matter how hard ah try, ah can't stay mad at her for long._

"Okay," she whispered. _Irvine's such a great guy. He always makes me feel better._

Suddenly, a tall, thin man with hair a shocking shade of orange came ambling up to the gate saying, "Howdy folks! What can I do to help you today?"

Squall threw back his shoulders, saluted, and said in a firm tone. "I am here to speak to the Headmaster. Please inform him that three SeeDs from Balamb Garden are here." _I hope we don't get the runaround here._

The man blinked and said, "I'm the acting Headmaster. Headmaster McCain succumbed to his heart condition last night. He'll be sorely missed." The man's face and voice were calm, but his eyes were sad.

Selphie flung herself at Irvine and sobbed into his shoulder. "Oh no...no...this can't be happening. He can't be dead...he can't. I didn't get to say goodbye." _Headmaster McCain is dead? Hyne...if only...I should've visited sooner. Now I'll never get to tell him how much he meant to me. He's the only father I've ever had. I'll miss him so much._

"You knew the Headmaster? Do I know you, miss?.....oh dear....Miss Selphie, is that you? I don't know if you remember me or not. I'm Reynald Atchinson."

"You're Little Renny? No way. You're so very tall." She was momentarily shocked out of her tears. _Wow, he's changed a lot...I hardly recognize him. _"You're Headmaster?"

Reynald gave a small smirk and said, "I grew. This summer alone I gained nearly 6 inches. Shocked the hell outta everyone. Guess I'm a late bloomer. As being Headmaster, well, the students all got together and voted. Its just until we hear from the other Gardens, I think. Anyway...I know you, but who are these men?"

"This is my cousin, Irvine Kinneas," she gestured at Irvine who nodded his head, "and Squall Leonhart, Commander of Balamb Garden."

"You're Commander Leonhart? Gosh, you are younger than I expected." Reynald said, a startled expression crossing his features. _This kid is the hero of the 2nd_ _Sorceress War? He's my age. Wow...and since when does little Sephy have a cousin? _

".......," Squall glared him then turned toward Selphie, "Selphie, I'm sure you have people to talk to. Go and do what you must. If you wish, you can stay here while Irvine and I continue on to Dominion. I'm sure Cid won't mind." Selphie nodded in thanks and ran toward the Garden, wanting desperately to see her friends.

"Dominion? You can't possible be heading there. That place is off limits." The Reynald exclaimed, horrified that anyone would even think of going to that town.

"Whatever." Squall raised an elegant brow. "Going there is intrigal to our mission. Also, Selphie and Irvine are from there." Squall was curious as to why this Reynald guy thought that they couldn't go there. _What about this town that makes it off limits?_

​​​​"What do you mean? Wait...they were _born_ there? If that's true, how the hell did they end up at Garden? People never leave the village. Trust me. We watch 'em like hawks. There's something about that village that makes me and the others very nervous. Besides, Headmaster McCain wouldn't let us go near it. He didn't give any of us a real reason, but he was adamant that we stay away."

"So, you don't know why? Hmm...I guess there is nothing to learn here then. Irvine, want to just head there now or wait for Selphie?"

"_Ah _think we should check on Selphie first and _ah_ still need t' pick up a few supplies. The coat is great 'n all but _ah _think some warmer clothing is still in orderl." _Poor Sephy. She told me that the old headmaster was like a father t' her. Must be tearin' her up t' lose him, so sudden like. Ah just wanna make sure she's okay before we head out._

"I guess that's fine. I still want to leave today though." Squall wasn't surprised by Irvine's concern for Selphie. Even before the closeness of their blood tie was revealed, Irvine had always kept a close eye on her. _Selphie's very resilient. I'm sure she'll be joining us when we leave here. She isn't one to wallow in misery. She'll put on a brave face. I know at least half of her cheerful disposition is a mask most of the time. She is far deeper than people give her credit for. _People didn't give him credit for his depths either. Many people thought his coldness was just the way he was....not seeing it for the defense mechanism it was. _Maybe someday, I will find someone who will see beyond the facade. Someone who will see me...not the protective mask I wear._

Reynald gave a barely perceptible grimace then smiled. "I guess, if I can't talk you out of going there, the least I can do is make your trip more comfortable. Mr. Kinneas, if you will just follow me, I am sure we have some cold weather gear that'll fit you."

Irvine relaxed and grinned. "Why thank ya! That'll make _mah_ trip so much easier. _Ah_ truly do appreciate your kindness." _Well..thats one burden off m' shoulders. Ah hope the gear looks good though...ah would hate to be stuck wearin' somethin' thats unattractive on me. A guy has gotta have his standards._

The Headmaster nodded and gestured for them to follow him. They entered the Garden's grounds and walked toward the partially repaired building.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Finally the story is gonna start picking up. There should be some real action in the next chapter. I am trying to pull back from having so much dialogue, but its really hard. First, though, I gotta get Selphie, Irvine, and Squall to Dominion. XD I'm not sure, but I think that the story wants me to begin coupling people up. I won't call this a Seifer X Squall or anything yet. They have feelings for each other, but that doesn't mean they'll end up together. I have some pairings in mind, but we will see...plans they do change. :D

xxxxXxXxXxXxxxx

Selphie ran down the path toward the dormitories. She was looking for Mehgan. _If anyone is hurting it's her. Headmaster McCain was her grandfather. I wish I had time to really help with her grief, but... _"Mehgan are you here?" She looked around for the girl that had been her best friend and roommate while she'd lived here.

"Selphie....is that you? Oh..I missed you so much." A tall, slim brunette ran over to Selphie and pulled her into a tight hug. "Did...did they tell you about Grandpa?"

"Yes. Are you alright?"

"It wasn't terribly unexpected. He was an old man and the last six months were very taxing on his heart. I will miss him, but I know he'd want me to carry on his work." Mehgan smiled sadly, her blue eyes watering. "It's his dream to help all the orphans in the world be all that they can be (1). He was positive that everyone of us has a purpose....we only need to discover it."

"I agree with him. Everyone has a strength deep within if they bother to look for it. I hate to do this during your time of grief...but..." Selphie bit her lip, feeling a little guilty.

"Selphie, what is it?" Mehgan looked at her childhood friend with concern. _It must be important, else she wouldn't ask. She hates it when people are hurting and always tries to cheer them up._

"Well, I am being sent on a mission to that town your grandfather was so adamant we not go near....Dominion. According to Headmaster Cid, I was born there and he wants me and Irvine, who believe it or not is my cousin, to go there and discover our roots and to find out why Adel was so fascinated with it."

"Dominion...." Mehgan sighed, suddenly worried. "I really can't tell you much. Grandpa wouldn't tell me. I asked many times as you know. He would just say it was dangerous, which is basically saying nothing. I'm sorry I can't help." She shook her head. _What was so secret, Grandpa? Why couldn't you tell us the whole truth? Huh? Selphie has a cousin?_

"Its okay, Mehgan. I didn't really expect you to know. He was very stubborn sometimes. I wish I could stay and reminisce with you, but Squall wants to get there before dark." _Gosh I feel bad...running out on her like this. Though, she seems pretty together despite everything. She was always strong like that. _Selphie hugged Mehgan tight and whispered in her ear. "I will be back as soon as I can and we can have a proper reunion. I love you Meg."

"I love you too, Sephy." Mehgan whispered back. "Be careful. I don't wanna lose you too." _Some things never change....Sephy is such a bundle of energy._

Selphie grinned. "You know me." She turned and headed back toward the main building. Mehgan laughed softly to herself and went back to work.

xxxxXxXxXxXxxxx

Irvine looked through the offerings of clothing. "Geez...not much into style around here are they?"

"Irvine, just pick something that will fit. We don't have time to mess around." Squall hissed. "After the mission, we will head to Esther and you can get clothes that suit your delicate sensibilities." He rolled his eyes and leaned against the nearest wall.

"Fine. I guess these will do...at least they aren't in girly colors." Irvine held out a small pile of turtlenecks in various shades of gray and black and several pairs of heavy weight jeans.

"Let's go find Selphie and get out of here." Squall pushed himself off the wall and strolled toward the door."

"There you are," Selphie chirped. "I figured you would still be in here. Irvy is so very picky about the clothes he deigns to put on his body. Vanity, ya know." She teased, then started giggling when Irvine glared at her.

"Are we finished here?" Squall said, and when Selphie and Irvine nodded. "Good let's go." They quickly headed to the Ragnarök. As Squall started up the ship and programmed in the new flight plan, he asked, "Did you find out anything Selphie?"

"No...the only person who might have known didn't share the information with anyone. Not even his own granddaughter."

Squall didn't respond, but his lack of surprise was obvious. They took off and made the short trip to Dominion. When they arrived, he took a few moments to gather his thoughts. _Seifer...are you here? Have you missed me as much as I have you? Heh...I don't even know why its so important to me. I never expected to miss you. Please...please be okay. _

Selphie turned and looked at Squall. "Are you alright? We really should get moving, you know."

Squall shook himself slightly and headed out the hatch. He squinted at the brightness caused by the cloudless sky and gazed down at the small village that was lying below. _Kinda reminds me of Winhill. Flowers everywhere, small cottages...yes...very similar. _When Irvine and Selphie disembarked, they headed down the mountainside from the small clearing that they had found to land in. Reaching the village wall, they walked along it until they reached a large gate. Squall hit it three times with his fist.

**Meanwhile...**

Seifer was walking along the path, heading back to the back door of the house, when he heard the roar of an aircraft overhead. He looked up and saw that it was the Ragnarök. _There goes my nap. I guess I should go greet them. I doubt anyone else will. Hmm....should tell Dillon first though. I'm sure he'll wanna go with. _He headed into the house and called out, "Dillon?"

"Yes, Seifer."

"I just saw a very familiar aircraft go by. We are about to have guests. I'm going to go....see who it is. Do you wanna join me?" he said with a slight smirk, perfectly sure of the answer.

"Naturally. I want to see if Irvine is among them. Besides, there is good reason to believe that you might have difficulties with the others here if I don't go." Dillon lips twitched. _They are all scared of their own shadows anymore. Most haven't left the village's walls since long before the war seventeen years ago._ He watched silently as Seifer grabbed his gunblade. _Curious, does he think he'll need it? I suppose he might if they aren't here for...friendly reasons. _They walked quickly through the village to the main gate and waited. A short while later they heard three loud bangs on the gate. Seifer motioned for Dillon to open it. Dillon smiled and obeyed the silent request.

The gate slowly opened with a loud creak and Seifer walked through it, apparent confidence seeping from every pore. "Well, well, well...looky who's come to play. If it isn't Puberty Boy. Did ya miss me?"

Squall saw that Seifer had his Hyperion out and at the ready. He let a brief smirk cross his face. "Miss your ugly face? Never." He braced himself just in case Seifer attacked.

"Seifer that is enough." Dillon said firmly. "Hello, what can I do to help you, young man."

Squall blinked at the sight that greeted him. He didn't know what to think. _By Hyne...he looks... _"Are you Seifer's father?"

Dillon started laughing and said, "No, I'm his uncle. I take it you know my nephew well?"

"Uncle?" Irvine whispered, his face paling slightly.

"Why...hello, Irvine." Seifer said with a mocking laugh. "Guess what I just found out, Cowboy."

"So ya know already? Somehow _ah_ am not surprised. _Ah'm_ guessing he told ya we're cousins. Are ya gonna introduce us or what?" Irvine tried hard to maintain his cool, but he was shaken by the knowledge that he had a living uncle. _Oh wow...no doubt of this guy's relationship to Seifer...they're practically twins. Ah guess ah must take after ma mum's side. 'cause I sure don' seem to fit. _

Dillon couldn't help, but be surprised at Irvine's appearance. _I can see the Tilmitt in him, but other than height and eye color, he really doesn't much look like my family. No surprise they didn't suspect. I don't know why, but I kinda expected him to look something like Seifer. Sure as hell wasn't expecting him to be so pretty. _"So you're Irvine. We've a lot to talk about. I want to know all about you."

"_Ah'm_ sure we've both got questions to ask. Seein' as Seifer won' do it, _ah_ guess _ah'll_ introduce us. This here's ma friend and commander, Squall Leonhart, and this pretty little thin' is ma other cousin, Selphie."

"It's good to meet all of you. Shall we head to my house to talk?" Dillon said, barely able to squelch his excitement at having both of his missing nephews show up the same day, even if it wasn't as soon as he would have wished it to be. _Its been nearly seventeen years since they were lost to us. I wonder where they have been, what they have done....so much to learn. Thank you Hyne for returning them to me._

Squall gave a brief nod. "There is much to discuss and not all of it is appropriate for every ear in this village. Please lead the way." He glanced at Seifer. _He looks tired...and he's lost weight, but all in all he looks good. _It was all he could do to keep himself from hurling himself at Seifer so that he could run his hands over him and make sure he was alright.

Seifer saw the glance Squall and the brief expression that crossed his face. _What is this...was he actually worried...about...me? _

They headed through the quaint little village to Dillon's house. Once they were all inside, Dillon turned to see Damon frozen in the doorway to the living room. "Damon?"

Damon was shocked by the sight of three strangers in his home. "Father? Who are these people?"

"Everything's alright, Damon. I'll explain once we're all comfortable. Why don't all of you go and sit down in the living room? I'll go put on a pot for tea, unless you would rather have something different to drink." They all indicated that tea was fine and followed a silent Damon into the next room.

Selphie and Irvine quickly grabbed the chairs leaving the sofa as the only remaining seating. Seifer flung himself none too gently onto one side of the sofa and reached up and pulled Squall down, forcing him to sit next to him. "Damon, go grab another chair, so that there'll be enough seating. You know where everything is...I don't." Damon nodded and practically ran out of the room. "Don't mind him. I think he's in shock." Seifer gave a small laugh. "This village doesn't get many visitors, hell, from what I hear it gets none."

"I was told by my headmaster to stay away from here...all the students at Trabia Garden were."

"Selphie, you were at Trabia Garden?" Dillon said as he walked into the room carrying a tray with a tea pot and several mugs on it. "I'm surprised that they took you, seeing as you're a sorceress."

"W-what? I'm not a sorceress." Selphie whimpered, her eyes wide with shock, fear, and denial.

"I knew the moment I saw you. There's nothing to be worried about. I'd never hurt you, nor would anyone in this village. This is probably the only place in the world where you are truly safe. Nearly half the women here are of the Blood."

"The blood? What the hell are ya talkin' about?" Irvine snarled, his protective instincts inflamed. "An' Sephy isn't a sorceress."

"You're saying it like it's a bad thing. There's nothing wrong with having a natural ability to use magic. It's a gift and it runs in families. Most sorceresses never cause problems. In fact, your mothers were both sorceresses and your fathers were their Knights. That is the way it is among our people. We are the last living descendants of the Centra."

"Centra? Like the southern continent?" Squall's eyes flashed slightly as he asked. _Somehow, I am not surprised. Selphie has always been very good at magic. It's easy as breathing for her. Makes me wonder about Quistis as well...she too is adept at magic._

"Yes, our people came from there originally. I'm sure you heard what happened to make us leave there." he said with sad eyes. _Our home destroyed by our own arrogance._

"The Lunar Cry destroyed it...or so we've been told." Irvine said...his anger fading at his uncle's calmness. "I guess one of our questions has been answered. We know why Adel was fascinated with this place and I'm assuming her interest in Winhill was similar. She was getting up there in years and knew she needed a vessel to...move into. A girl from here would have been the perfect choice for her new body."

Dillon froze, eyes blazing...cold anger boiling through his veins. "So that was why she came here...that foolish woman actually thought to try that. I knew she was insane, but I never suspected her capable of such...evil." So, t_hat's why the elders sent the children away...why didn't they just tell me?_

"You knew her?" Seifer was startled, until he realized...._That's right...Ultimecia did say Adel was from here. I wonder how she knew that._

"Unfortunately, yes. She was from the Listell clan. More sorceresses have gone bad in that clan then in any other. No one is sure why. There are two only members of that clan left that I know of other than her. You sorta met one of them earlier, Seifer. The gatekeeper, Leroy...Adel....is his daughter." All of them sat up in shock. They had all but forgotten that even sorceresses had families. "No one knows for sure what happened to Adel. One day she simply disappeared."

"She is dead." Squall said flatly. "She was frozen in space for seventeen years, but fell to earth around four months ago with the Lunar Cry that hit Esthar. She was revived by Ultimecia and attacked one of the members of our team. We killed her."

"Well, that's one burden we no longer need to bear." Dillon closed his eyes for a moment, sending a prayer to Hyne in thanks. _I still can't forgive them for keeping my nephews from me. I understand what they were trying to accomplish, but.... _He knew he could have protected them if he'd been given the chance._ ...Adel had no reason to go after the boys. They should've been in my care. _"So that is one issue dealt with. Is there anything else that needs discussing?"

"Yes." Squall said. "I need to speak to Seifer...privately, if I may." _It would be easier alone. I've a feeling he might react...strongly._

Seifer began to get nervous and even a bit scared. "There ain't nothing that can't be said in front of my family. Just spit it out." _Oh Hyne...here it comes. He's gonna tell me their gonna turn me in._

Squall sighed. _Dammit, Seifer _"Very well. I've a message from the President of Esthar. He's offering you asylum." _At my request...he trusts that I know you. I-I told him that you were innocent._

Seifer jaw dropped. His shock was complete. "You're fucking kidding me, right? Like I'm gonna believe that load of shit." Seifer stood and stalked out of the room heading once again for the garden. _I wasn't expecting that...I-I thought for sure they were here to...to....take me to prison._

Squall hissed softly in frustration. _I knew he'd react this way. I guess I'll just have to convince him. Dammit...he should knows well enough by now that I'd never kid about something like this. _"I'm gonna follow him. Please give us some time alone." Everyone nodded, the silence in the room complete.

TBC

xxxxXxXxXxXxxxx

Sorry this story is gonna be so long but hard as I try I can't seem to shorten it much. Oh yes...as to the (1) I borrowed from the Army Reserve slogan xD. I don't own that or anything else you recognize.


End file.
